Nation Childe
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: Despite what they think, the nations are not incapable of having children. These children are strong, capable, and stuck in the bodies of kids. They are monitored, but allowed to live lives as normal as they can. However, they are starting to get curious.
1. Chapter 1

It always irritated Naomi Moore when she had to provide her ID. It also somewhat frightened her. She wasn't being asked to do so now, but her friend Abby Knight was, which was almost as worrisome.

The two and their friends Beatrice Browne and Annalise Richardson were at a restaurant. Abby had decided on getting alcoholic drinks, and that was where everything went wrong. For you see, despite the fact that the girl is twenty-one, she looked exactly like she had the day she turned fourteen. Beatrice and Naomi were eighteen with the same problem, and Annalise was twenty.

People believed them after seeing an ID. It was a small town, and though not everyone had met the four, they had always heard about them. However, this time the police had been called.

"Stupid!" Naomi muttered to herself. "I should have known they wouldn't believe us."

"Naomi, you couldn't have known. People have always believed us before, and this is our first trip out of town." Beatrice told her.

"Naomi, what are they gonna do?" Annalise asked, looking frightened.

"Anna, it'll be fine. They don't think Abby's twenty-one but we know she is, even though she may not always act like it." The last part was muttered under her breath. "They'll find our birth certificates or something and then they'll know we're telling the truth. We'll be fine. It's just annoying."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had been watching the girls. There was something very familiar about the four of them, and it was somewhat unusual to see four fourteen-year-olds going to a restaurant on their own. If they had been a little older, driving age, it might be okay, but as it was, it was a bit weird.

A suspicion started forming in his mind when one of the girls claimed that she was at the legal drinking age. The sense of familiarity began to make sense. He could be wrong, but he was fairly certain he was right. Still, he wanted to know for sure, so he headed over to where the four girls were waiting for the police to arrive.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked Naomi. Even being one of the youngest, she seemed to be the leader of the four.

"You don't know?" She asked, disbelief clearly written across her face. "Everyone is talking about it. It's kind of annoying. See, I know we look fourteen. But my friend Abby is twenty-one. I swear it to you. Beatrice and I are eighteen. Anna's twenty. We've always been able to drive, and Abby can drink, because when we were little, we moved from New York City to a small town in Michigan. Everyone either knows us, or knows of us there."

"All four of you? Naomi blinked in surprise. It seemed unusual that he was asking about that, not about their ridiculous age claim.

"No, just three. Me, Naomi and Beatrice." Annalise spoke up. Yes, Alfred was sure. He knew who these kids were. Standing closer, he could tell for certain. Plus, all three reminded him of someone so much. He smiled at them before walking away.

Once he was out of hearing distance, he sighed and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly dialed the number, thanking god for speed dial as he did so; he'd never be able to remember the number without it.

"Hey," he said, when the other phone was answered. "Yeah, I found three more of them."

* * *

**So, my second attempt at writing a nations having children story! I had an idea about another way this could go. As per usual, this chapter is too short; I know, my first chapters always are.**


	2. Chapter 2

"There's three, no four, of them. They're about fourteen, but they think of themselves as older. Plus, they just, they just have that feeling all the kids send out. Like, they're nations, but not quite." Alfred listened to his boss' response.

"I'm not sure who their parents are yet, but I think two of them are twins. They look really similar, act fairly similar from what I saw, they're the same age, and they send off a similar sense of nationness.

"I think one of 'em might be Italy's daughter. North, that is. Acts a lot like him. Name's Annalise, I didn't get a last name.

"The oldest, Abby something thinks she's twenty-one. She tried to get some kind of alcohol, not sure what, but the police were called." He listened a bit more.

"'Kay. I'll give 'em the options."

* * *

A police officer came over to the four girls and introduced himself as Officer Ainsley.

"There is a man here who believes your story and says he has an offer for you, but he would like a blood sample from you first. What do you want to do?" Naomi and Beatrice narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Before they could say anything, Annalise piped up with a quick agreement. She didn't want to anger a person who could arrest her.

"I must say I'm curious now," Abby said. "Sure, what could it hurt?"

"What is this offer?" Naomi asked. She figured it had something to do with their freakish appearance in age. She didn't want to become an experiment.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and see. I do promise, he didn't seem to have any harmful intentions toward you, and I know him a little. He's not the type to do something bad to you." Naomi bit her lip. She didn't think this was the best idea, but she was very curious, and there didn't seem to be many negative outcomes. Just one thing...

"If we give blood samples, are we required to take him up on this offer?"

"No, of course not. He may want you to stay in town for a few days though. It might take some time to get the results, of course."

"All right." Naomi reluctantly agreed. Beatrice sighed.

"I may as well do the same." Officer Ainsley nodded and soon a woman came over to take the blood samples. Before long, another man came toward them. He looked familiar.

"Oh, you're the guy who came over to talk to us before, aren't you?" Beatrice asked.

"Yep! My name's Alfred F. Jones, the hero! I got an offer for you, maybe. What're your names?" Naomi hesitated for a moment, before realizing that they had already given their names to the police, so he could find out anyway, and besides, what was the harm in telling him that?

"Hi! I'm Annalise Richardson!" Anna said cheerfully, giving the man a smile. He smiled back before turning to Abby.

"My name is Abigail Knight, though you may call me Abby." She gave a smaller, half-flirtatious smile. Abby liked flirting, though she didn't really get many responses to it. Most guys were too freaked out from the fact that she looked fourteen.

"My name is Naomi Moore." She said, giving a quick nod.

"And I am Beatrice Browne." She nodded similarly. Alfred blinked when he heard her last name.

"Really? Could've sworn you two were twins." Beatrice and Naomi nodded. They got that a lot. They had a similar face shape, and their hair was the same shade of dark brown. Their eyes were different though. They were the same shape, but Beatrice had blue eyes unlike Naomi's brown.

"They could be!" Annalise offered. "Beatrice is adopted!"

"Yes, Anna, but I'm not," Naomi spoke. "And why would my mother give one of us up for adoption and not both?"

"Besides, why would we both move to the same place?" Beatrice added.

"I guess you're right," Annalise giggled. Alfred chuckled, muttering softly so only Annalise could hear. "Yes, definitely Italy."

"What do you mean?" Annalise asked. Alfred looking surprised.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Naomi spoke.

"He just said, 'Definitely Italy.' What did you mean?"

"Oh, um, just that you remind me of someone I know. I couldn't quite figure out who it was though. And um, the Italy thing is a nickname." Alfred fumbled with the question a bit, but Naomi decided not to question him on it.

"So, could you guys stay here for a while? Just so I can see the results of a blood test I'm gonna do. That okay?" Naomi sighed before nodding.

"We'll be staying at a hotel for the rest of the week. We'll give you the address." Writing it down, she handed it to Alfred. His eyes widened a bit.

"That's a kind of expensive hotel. Not you know, really expensive, but more than four girls just out of high school should be able to afford."

"My parents have a lot of money, and they want me to have more friends, and be more outgoing." Beatrice informed him. "They offered to pay for this trip. I am good friends with Naomi, Anna, and Abby, but they don't seem to understand that you don't have to be loud when you get together to be friends."

"'Kay, see ya later!" Alfred called out, waving as he headed away.

* * *

A few days later, Alfred got a response to the blood test. It read: ANNALISE: Positive: Positive, ABIGAIL: Positive: Positive BEATRICE: Positive, NAOMI:Positive. Your suspicion regarding BEATRICE and NAOMI is correct.

Alfred headed out to the hotel. When he arrived there, he saw the four girls standing in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey!" He called out, heading inside. "It's me, the hero!" He laughed. The four girls headed over to him.

"Hey, so, the test I did was positive. I want to tell you about my offer, but it shouldn't be discussed in public. Could you come with me?" Naomi frowned in suspicion, but decided that it would be all right. There were four of them against one person, and they had all taken self-defense classes. Annalise wasn't very good at it, and Abby had only started recently, but anything would help, and Beatrice and Naomi could help.

"All right, but we have to walk there. I'm not getting in a car with a stranger."

"Okay! Come on!" Eventually, they arrived at a building. Alfred sat down, and the four girls followed suit.

"First, I have to tell you this. There are living personifications of the nations of the world. I'm one of them. United States, of course!" Naomi began to rapidly rethink her decision to come here. The guy was clearly insane.

"Also, they can have children. You guys are some of those kids." Naomi stood up, Beatrice quickly doing the same.

"Okay, no, you're clearly insane. We're leaving." Naomi announced. Just then, the president entered the room.

"I can't be here long, but what Alfred is saying is true. I know that it sounds crazy, but please believe me. Also, we have an offer for you."

Naomi hesitated. Surely the president wasn't insane. Just then, Alfred pointed out some pictures on the back wall. It was pictures of various times with him in them. Of course, it could be his ancestors of course, but what were the chances of him looking exactly like each of them. As crazy as it was, it seemed to be true.

"I don't know if I believe you, but I will listen to you at least." Naomi said, sitting back down.

"Okay, well, we can usually tell just by being by you, but I wanted the blood test to be sure. Also, I had some testing done to try and figure out whose kid you guys are. Annalise, you are the daughter of Italy. Well, there's actually two personifications of Italy, which is a long story. You're North Italy's daughter.

"Is that who you mean by Italy the other day?" Annalise asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you're better at figuring things out than him. He wouldn't have noticed that. Anyway, Abby, you're France's daughter. Beatrice, Naomi, I couldn't figure out who's your parent. But, I did learn that," he hesitated a bit. "You are twins. I don't know why you have different families, but yeah. You're twins." Naomi looked at Beatrice in shock, who looked surprised, and sad.

"Yeah, sorry for the info dump." Alfred said, then in a moment of kindness offered, "Do you want to have a day to think about this?"

"Um, well, I'm fine." Naomi shook herself, and prepared to hear his offer. Beatrice gave a weak grin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine too."

"Okay. Good! Well, see, the personifications live as long as the country does, and that is usually passed down to their kids. You guys have at least a few centuries to live, which, by the way, is why you're still fourteen."

"Usually?" Abby questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes, the kids just have a normal lifespan, like the humans, 'cause they're part human, but if you have gotten stuck at an age, like you guys, then you'll have the whole nation lifetime.

"So, obviously, you're gonna have some problems if you spend the next few centuries as teenagers, one of these will be legal IDs. You need 'em for a lot of stuff. We can get you those, but they're all gonna say you're teenagers. Sorry, but four people who look like teens and say they're older are going to cause problems.

"You can drive, but only if you're good drivers. The IDs will say you're twelve right now. You'll get new ones in five years. If you're caught driving with an ID saying you're twelve, there will be problems. We can fix that a few times, but not too often. Sorry.

"There will be monitoring, though. This is for your safety. We don't want an enemy of your parents finding you and hurting you to get back at them, so we make sure they don't find out about you. Also, our secret is, well, secret. We don't want people finding out about us. And if people notice that you don't age, then they're gonna get suspicious.

"And I'm sorry, but you have to leave your families behind. I know that you don't want to, but they can't know about this. And, if you choose to take our offer, we will give you a chance to say goodbye. Your families are being told that you were in an accident, and are now in comas. You will get to say goodbye before 'dying of complications.'

"If you don't take our offer, you can go back to them, but they will soon notice that you don't age. How weird is it gonna look if they think you're ninety years old, and you still look fourteen? And, the people in your town will notice and tell someone, even if your families wouldn't betray you.

"If you go back, you will eventually become a freak show, an experiment, and probably in only a decade, maybe less. It won't be good for you, and very few have chosen it, and those people have always had very close families and lived in pretty big cities, which is why you've probably never heard of them.

"You'll stay here a few days to make your decision." And with that, Naomi, Beatrice, Annalise, and Abby were left to decide their fate.

* * *

Hey, you. Yes, you. You can make a son or daughter of a nation! Just give a description of appearance, personality, name, age (appearance and actual) and nation parent, and maybe he/she will be here!

Also, who do you think Naomi and Beatrice's parent is? I'll do what others have and offer a prize for the correct guesser. I doubt anyone likes my writing enough to want me to write a Hetalia story for them, but if there's anyone who does and you guess right, I'll do it. Otherwise, you can make an OC who will be in this more than the others, or I'll put your name in another chapter. Just pick one of those three.


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls sat in the room trying to absorb what they had just learned. Eventually, they started to accept what they had heard.

"So, what are we going to do?" Beatrice said.

"What can we do?" Abby asked. "People in town have already noticed how we don't age, and they're already curious. If he's telling the truth, and we are going to stay like this for a while, then we can't stay there."

"But, I don't want to say goodbye to my family! My little sister is there. My mom, and my step-dad!" Annalise said, "We'll be alive longer than them, but I don't want to say goodbye yet!"

"I- I'm going to stay," Naomi declared. "My mom, I'll miss her, but she's going to die. And I will not become a freak-show. I will not be an experiment." Beatrice let out a breath.

"And I will stay with- with my sister," She proclaimed.

"I can't leave you guys," Abby spoke. "But my mom, she's so sick. I want to be there for her. She's dying. Maybe I can come after. Hopefully, it's not a one-time offer."

"I can't leave my family," Annalise said. "I know people will stare, I know what will happen, but I just can't leave them. I'm sorry!" She had dissolved into a wail by the end.

"We'll be separated, then," Naomi said. "Abby, meet us outside the hotel when you can come to stay with us. We'll go every two weeks, Saturday starting two months from today. Beatrice and I will stay here until then. Anna, I guess this is goodbye." She gave a small smile.

"Oh, but I have your phone numbers! I can call you guys or text you or something!"

"I'd like that. Thanks." Naomi said. Beatrice nodded in agreement before standing up.

"We should go," She said. And with that, the four girls left the room.

**************************************************************

When they got out of the room, Alfred came over.

"Okay dudes, so did you decide what you're gonna do?"

"Yes," Beatrice spoke, "Naomi and I will stay here. Abby and Annalise want to go home. Anna can't leave her family, and Abby want to be with her mother, because she's dying." Alfred's face fell from its usual smile.

"Abby, um, I have to tell you something. I was just checking into you guys' families, and some other stuff. I didn't finish, you guys were done faster than most people are, but your mom, she died. While you were here... Um. I'm sorry." Abby looked at him in wide-eyed shock.

"But, she was supposed to have at least two more months! The doctors said two more months! She can't be dead!" Then she began to cry. Annalise instantly pulled her into a hug. Naomi and Beatrice stood by awkwardly for a few moments before Naomi went over and gave her friend a quick hug from the side, and began to let out a steady stream of soothing but meaningless words. Beatrice moved closer and stood by Abby's side, occasionally murmuring a soft "I'm sorry" or "It's okay."

Eventually, they were brought back to time and Abby spoke.

"I guess I'm staying as well."

"'Kay. Well, we've got someone to tell you about what you'll be doing. She's waiting in there. Come on!" Alfred said, pointing to a door in the room.

When they entered the room, they saw an African American girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. She looked to be a couple year older than them physically. Her dark brown eyes held a serious look. She walked over and held out a hand to shake. Naomi reached out to grab it.

"Hello. I'm Storie Dali. I'll be showing you around."

"I'm Naomi Moore." Beatrice shook hands next.

"Beatrice Browne." Annalise waved happily.

"Hi! I'm Annalise Richardson. Nice to meet you!"

"And my name is Abigail Knight. Abby."

"NIce to meet all of you. When we say you are being monitored, that basically means that you will have a camera outside your doors, to make sure no one comes in who could harm you. They won't invade your privacy. You also will be expected to be home by eleven or to tell them where you will be if you aren't. They will almost always allow you to go wherever it is, but they want to know where you are at that time.

"And now I have some questions for you to answer. Do you want to live in our community? We have communities of the children of nations.

"There are homes we have that you can live in. I think it's best to live in our community here. If you do not want to live there, then you will have to pay some of the money required. By that I mean that if you rent an apartment, you will have to pay some of the rent. If you get a house, you will need to pay for it, partly. Also, people would more easily get suspicious, so you would probably want to move a lot."

"I think that would be fine," Abby said. Naomi and Beatrice nodded.

"Would you like to live together? You can choose to live together in one house, or you can choose to live by yourself, or you could split in half and two of you live together, and the other two live somewhere else. If you live with more than one person, you will get a bigger house. Also, if you pool your money together, you would have more.

"All of you get some money each month so that you can buy the things you need. You will be expected to do some things around here for that, though."

"Do you guys want to stay together?" Naomi asked. The others agreed.

"All right. So, I'll put you down as four in one house," Storie said.

"Oh, I'm actually staying with my family!" Annalise piped up.

"Okay, but if you come back someday, you will need a place to stay," Storie informed her.

"I guess you're right."

"And, finally, would you be willing to take in one or more kids? As you have discovered we get stuck at an age, mentally and physically. Unfortunately, we are stuck as teenagers, meaning we are still controlled by hormones, and will stay that way. That's one of my personal least favorite things about this.

"However, we truly are lucky, because there are many people who are stuck as kids. I think the youngest we have maybe two or three. Most are between five and ten. They can't take of themselves mentally, and even if they could, they're too small. As teenagers, we are old enough to help them, and we are asked to do so.

"Since there are four of you, you can take in up to six, but that's a little extreme. Very few people do that. If you do choose to take in more than one, you will get one that is a little older, probably around eight or nine, along with a younger one. You can also request to have them be around a certain age, if you just want to take care of little ones, or if you'd rather have older ones.

"You don't have to take in a kid, but there are benefits. You will get their share of money per month, and a bigger house, plus, you truly grow to love the kids. I took in a ten year old boy and a four year old girl, and, honestly they're like my siblings now."

"What do you think?" Naomi asked.

"I'll admit, I love kids, and I'd like to help if I can. Living here will certainly help me. If you guys are okay with it, I'll take in a kid," Abby said.

"I love kids, too!" Annalise spoke. "I'll take care of one too, if you guys don't mind, though we would have to wait for me to move in."

"I'd like to do that, and three kids seems a little harder, but I think we could do it, especially if one is older. Beatrice are you okay with that?" Naomi added.

"Yes. I can help, though I do agree that three kids is enough, as long as only one is really little."

"Good. You will probably only have one to take care of for now, but the other two will come later. Oh, and you will be checked up on to make sure you are taking care of them. For the first two months, it will be every week, then every month for about a year, then every other month, until eventually, you won't get checked.

"Now, we will go set up a house for you, and you will head to the hospital. Also, we will be able to get one thing for you from your house. Please choose something." The three girls considered it for a few minutes.

"I want my music box," Naomi said.

"I'll take my violin. I got if for my birthday, so it's special," Beatrice added.

"My necklace with my name on it. Mom got it last year," Abby spoke.

"All right. We'll get those for you. Goodbye," Storie said.

*********************************************************************************

Arriving at the hospital, the four girls said their goodbyes to each other. Annalise gave them all a "tackle hug" as she had once named it.

"See you- I mean call you soon!" She said as she was brought into her room. Abby, Naomi, and Beatrice gave their farewells to her. Then they were taken into a rooms to see their families for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day was harder than the girls expected. They hadn't realized how bad it would be to lose their families like they had. It was almost enough to make them reconsider their decision, but they still remembered why they had come, and besides, it was too late now to go back.

They each had a different bedroom, but the first few nights, they all camped out in the living room. Eventually, they started moving on.

About two months after they had moved in, Naomi opened the front door to see a short girl who looked about thirteen standing in front of her with a little boy. They looked pretty similar. They both had the same ash blond hair, but the little boy had brown eyes while the girl had deep blue eyes.

"Hello! My name is Ivana Redkias. This is Lucas. He's one of your kids, you know, the ones you'll be taking care of? He's about twenty actually, but he still thinks like a five year old, and that's how old he says he is when asked. We don't know his parent. Normally this would be a state's job. They have personifications, too, and they help out here a lot. They're the ones who normally watch the little ones."

Naomi smiled at him awkwardly, and noticed the accent Ivana had.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I guess he can come in. We have a room set up for him already. It was like that when we came."

"Yes, they knew that he would stay with you, they just wanted to give you time to adjust to not having your family. I'm sorry for you, by the way. I've been here two years almost. I'm fifteen. Well, sort of. You know what I mean, yes? My mother heard about it and sent me here. I had aged in a strange way, and she never really liked me around. So, she sent me, and I was a half."

"A half?" Naomi asked.

"Well, that's what some of us call us, because we're half nation, half human. Anyway, I live down the street last house on the left, in case you want to visit?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll visit," Naomi agreed. "Oh! Your accent! It's Russian, right? I just got it."

"Yes, I was born there. And yes, before you ask, my father is Russia. I'm named after him in fact."

"Oh. Okay."

"Good-bye!"

"Um, good-bye," Naomi responded, bringing Lucas inside. He looked up at her.

"Where is my room?" He asked. Naomi led him up the stairs in the entranceway and gestured to the first door on the right in the upstairs hallway. The two headed in, and looked around. Naomi had never really had a chance to look around before. It was painted light blue, and had a little dresser in the corner. There was a little door, probably leading to a closet against one wall, and there was a door on the wall to the left. It was a pretty a small room, but it was very nice.

Lucas sat down on the bed across the room from the entrance. It had light blue sheets to match the walls. He smiled up at Naomi, who walked over to the door on the right, and opened it.

"It leads to a bathroom. There's also a door in the hallway. Come and meet Beatrice and Abby." Lucas stood up, and followed Naomi down the hallway to Beatrice's room.

"Beatrice, this is Lucas. He's the first of the kids we agreed to take care of." Beatrice looked up from her book, and nodded at Lucas.

"Lucas, this is Beatrice Browne. She lives here too, and she's my sister." It felt strange to acknowledge that out loud.

"You look like her," Lucas said, pointing between Naomi and Beatrice.

"Yeah," Naomi said. "Well, let's go see Abby." The two left the room, and Beatrice got up and followed. They headed down the stairs and took a left into the family room. It was a nice room, with high walls, and one could look down into it from the stairs. It was painted plain white. There was a couch in a dark green against one wall, and across from it was a television. To the left of the couch there was a loveseat in the same color. Across from that was a fireplace. Abby was sitting down on the couch watching a show.

"Abby, meet Lucas. He's one of the kids we'll be taking care of," Beatrice gave the introduction this time. Abby got up, and headed over to Lucas.

"Hey, kid. I'm Abigail, but call me Abby. Do you like being called Lucas, or just Luke?"

"I don't care. Maddie called me Lucas, but you can call me Luke."

"Maddie?" Beatrice asked.

"Ivana, the girl who dropped him off, mentioned that normally states take care of the kids. Maybe Maddie's one of them?" Naomi spoke.

"Uh-huh. That's Michigan. She watched me for ten years."

"Oh, wow, that's a long time," Abby commented.

"No, not really. Michi's turned 175 in January. Well, kind of. She existed before that, but she doesn't remember for how long, so she just counts the day she became a state as her birthday," Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Hey, how old do the states look?" Abby asked.

"I don't know for all of them, but Maddie looked about the same as you guys."

"Okay." Just then, the doorbell rang again. Beatrice answered the door this time. Storie stood there.

"Hello. I'm here to show you around, and tell you more about being a half-nation," She informed Beatrice.

"All right. I'll go get Naomi, and Abby. Should we bring Lucas?" Beatrice asked.

"Lucas is the boy you're taking care of, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes bring him. He will probably already know a lot of what I'm going to tell you, but he can't be left alone, and he still has some things to learn." Beatrice headed back inside, and told Naomi and Abby where they would be going.


End file.
